


Hogwarts Halloween Treasure Hunt

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At least I tried, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Good Pansy Parkinson, Halloween, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mentioned Dean Thomas - Freeform, Mentioned Nevilled Longbottom, Mentioned Seamus Finnigan - Freeform, Mentioned Theodore Nott - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: McGonagall organizes a Halloween Treasure Hunt in pairs. Harry is intending on going with Ron. Draco is intending on going with Blaise. Ron falls through the stairs and breaks his leg and Blaise's arm. Draco and Harry have to go together. They discover things through the night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Hogwarts Halloween Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I literally just finished this cause I had to watch Liam's show lol. I only checked this like once or twice so I'm sorry for possible grammatical mistakes.

“I _can’t_ believe we seriously accepted this. This is _your_ fault. Yours and that stupid hero complement you have, and that stupid friend of yours,” Draco protested while pointing the lantern higher to help them see through their path. The leaves wall closed behind their back. A track from the Weird Sisters started to play, according to McGonagall to ‘spice things up’. Draco couldn’t deny the song was good.

“I didn’t ask to have _you_ as a partner, Malfoy. I was expecting to come with Ron, now this will just be an annoying treasure hunt,” Potter protested, holding his wand high, which had a dimmer light than Draco’s fire lantern.

“Don’t get so flattered. I was expecting to come with Blaise.”

“Oh yeah? And what happened?” Potter asked, annoyed.

“Don’t act as if you didn’t know! It’s Weasley’s fault that we’re here now.”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Oh, yeah? Who was the idiot who fell through the stairs, almost killed me, broke his own leg and Blaise’s arm, uh? Want a hint? He has carrot hair,” Draco said annoyed. 

This was _not_ what he had been expecting for a Halloween Treasure Hunt. But there he was, with Harry bloody Potter, in the middle of a labyrinth, trying to find their way to the house. 

Hogwarts had arranged a treasure hunting for the eight-years, which consisted of walking their way through a labyrinth which led to a ‘haunted’ house, but in Draco’s personal opinion, they were wizards who had gone through war and fucking Voldemort was dead now, so what could possibly scare them now, right?

… Right?

“Uuuh.” 

“Well, if that isn’t the lamest ‘boo’ I’ve ever heard coming from a ghost, I don’t know what it is,” Draco said pointing his wand at Nearly Headless Nick.

“I’m not getting paid for this, OK?” the ghost replied, sounding tired.

“Are we close, Nick?” Potter asked.

“Eh…” The ghost flew higher to look at all sides. “Well…”

“Great. Absolutely fucking great,” Draco said annoyed, raising an eyebrow. He continued walking, Potter and the ghost at his back.

“Are we going to find boggarts, Nick?” Potter asked.

“Oh yes, there are all sorts of things in here. You out of everyone in here should know, Harry Potter. This is like a Halloween version of the labyrinth of the Triwizard Tournament.”

Draco tensed at the mention of boggarts. He didn’t even know what his boggart took shape of now that Voldemort was dead, but he had an idea. An idea Potter couldn’t know about… Fuck.

When he heard a high-pitched scream that had clearly come from Pansy he shivered and froze in his place. He knew McGonagall would never put them through _real_ danger… right?

He slowed down, expecting Potter to take the lead.

“Scared, Malfoy?” Potter asked with a grin and grabbed the lantern from Draco’s grip, their hands brushing for a second.

Draco had the opportunity to continue Potter’s play and he took it. “You wish.”

He had to turn to the side so Potter wouldn’t see him smiling.

It’s true they were not in the best conditions, but they were certainly not enemies anymore. Not since they basically saved each other’s lives and Potter testified in his name.

A couple of minutes later of just walking aimlessly, the ghost left them, claiming he had to do his ‘job’. They were left alone in a rather comfortable silence. 

In one intersection, Draco stopped.

“How do you know we shouldn’t turn here?” he said, pointing with his now lighted wand to the path at his right.

“Because we should go to the north, that’s the…” Potter cast a Four-Point Spell and his wand pointed diagonally, between where they had been previously walking through and where Draco was saying they should go, but there was no open path in there.

“See? I think we should take this one,” Draco said, beginning to walk through the path he had pointed. 

Potter grabbed his arm and turned him.

“I think we are going through the right path,” he claimed. Their bodies were really close.

“I think we should take this one,” Draco repeated stubbornly and snatched the lantern from Potter’s hands, freed himself from his grip, and continued walking.

He continued walking for a couple of minutes in which silence took place again. He was pointing the lantern so high that when he felt something against his shoes he froze and lowered the lantern as slowly as he could.

“POTTER!” 

Everything happened so fast, in one second he was kneeling, the lantern shattered in pieces on the floor and the fire extinguished, leaving them in total darkness except for the moonlight. He attempted to grab Potter’s motionless, bleeding body on the floor, and in another second, arms were wrapping tightly around his shivering body preventing him from doing so.

“LET ME GO!”

“MALFOY! IT’S ME! I’M ALIVE! I’M HARRY POTTER! RIDDIKULUS!” 

In another second Potter’s dead body vanished in a cloud of smoke.

He continued shivering and hyperventilating on the floor while the strong arms were around his body holding him tight, his own arms pressed against his chest.

“It’s fine Malfoy, I’m here,” Potter kept whispering again and again while rubbing his back. 

When Draco’s hyperventilating decreased, he turned to look at Potter, their faces were _so_ close.

“You OK?”

Draco’s heart started to pump faster in his chest, he was not sure if it was because of embarrassment or fear or Potter’s closeness or all of the above.

He only nodded.

Potter stood up helping him to do so. 

“Walk by my side now.” 

Who was Draco to disobey this order now?

They kept walking, turning wherever Potter’s wand indicated, Draco’s wand being the only light they had now. After minutes of torturously uncomfortable silence, Potter talked. 

“Your boggart is my dead body?” he whispered.

Just as he finished the sentence, they heard a deep scream. Draco was sure that it came from either Seamus Finnigan or Dean Thomas.

“It used to be Voldemort. I used to think there was nothing more terrifying than him before I saw Hagrid carrying your motionless ‘dead’ body,” Draco confessed in a whisper.

Potter looked like being about to comment something about it but he quickly turned to look at the ground.

“Lumos,” he whispered, and the tip of his wand lighted. He pointed it at the ground and then to the front. Draco saw a golden mist approaching them. “Fuck. OK… Don’t freak out, OK?”

“What? Why? What’s that?” Draco asked, alarmed looking at the mist approaching them.

“Grab my hand,” Potter ordered.

“What?”

“Grab. My. Hand.”

Draco did so, and as the mist enclosed around them he felt the floor turning upside down.

“Potter, what the hell?! What is this?!”

“Calm down! We just have to walk through it,” he said, beginning to guide Draco.

It felt so weird. He felt like walking on the roof but there was no roof on top of them — which now happened to be under them — it felt like at any moment they were going to fall into the vacuum.

He gripped Potter’s hand tighter and in a couple of minutes everything started to spin slowly again as they exited the mist. They were slowly returning to the “ground”, even though they had technically always been in the ground.

The spin made him feel nauseous. He freed himself from Potter’s hand quickly and turned to look at the opposite side, bending, feeling a gag coming through his throat but he didn’t vomit. 

Potter laughed loudly at his back.

He turned to look at him, straightening and cleaning with his hands his black turtleneck, returning Potter a deadly look, which just made him laugh even louder.

He gripped his stomach and when he stopped laughing he wiped his eyes with his index finger, cleaning the tears in there, his face was red.

“Sorry,” he said chuckling.

“Fuck you,” Draco told him and began to walk. Potter quickly caught up with him.

They turned left, then right, then right again, finally left, and they kept walking straight.

“Do you reckon we’re close?” Draco asked him.

“I honestly do not know,” Potter confessed.

As they kept walking straight, Draco felt a cold wind against his face, which was weird considering everything around them was walls of leaves.

“Let’s turn here,” Potter said, turning to a diagonal path.

As they kept walking the wind became stronger and stronger. Draco felt bits of sand hitting against his skin.

“What the hell?”

“I think it’s a sandstorm, fuck. Should we keep walking, or return?” Potter asked him, turning back to face him. Even though they stopped walking, the wind became harder, and Draco felt even more sand hitting against his skin, some of it hitting his face.

“I really do not know what’s more stupid from those two options, but we can’t return, we’ll get lost,” Draco concluded.

“Fine then,” Potter kept walking as the wind became stronger. Draco could feel the sand now hitting his face harshly. 

He placed the back of his hand in front of his eyes to stop it from getting inside his eyes, but it was in vain.

“Fuck! Ouch!”

“What happened?” Potter asked him, turning back.

“Sand got in my eyes.” Draco rubbed his knuckles in both of his eye sockets.

“Stop that, you’re going to hurt your eyes.” Potter grabbed his wrist, immobilizing his arms.

“Since when do you care about my eyes?” Draco protested annoyed, because his eyes were starting to burn and he couldn’t get the sand out.

“Look, we can’t start fighting now. Just close your eyes and follow me,” Potter said, and he pulled one of Draco’s wrists.

After a long while of not moving and hesitating, Draco began to be guided by Potter after whispering, “You’re asking too much.”

He could feel the sand beginning to hurt against his skin as it hit him.

“Potter you idiot, just cast Protego.”

“Right. Protego!”

Suddenly, Draco stopped feeling the wind and sand against his skin. He opened his eyes, stupidly forgetting about the sand in his eyes.

“Ouch. Ouch. Ouch,” he complained.

“Idiot,” Potter said as he felt him approaching him. He couldn’t see anything, his eyes were painfully aching and unconsciously, tears were starting to form. He felt Potter’s big hands cupping his cheeks. “Give me your wand. I need mine to continue casting the shield.” What else was there more to do? It’s not like Draco had too many options. 

He handed Potter his wand and he listened to him casting some sort of cleansing spell, and suddenly his eyes were not aching anymore.

“Hey, that feels nice. Thanks.” He abruptly opened his eyes and leaned forward, trying to find Potter. He soon realized Potter was bare centimeters away from him. His faces were so close their noses slightly rubbed.

He opened his eyes widely, his brain still processing the fact that Potter had his cheeks cupped with his hands and they were so close Draco had to contain himself to not lean forward to kiss him. He felt his cheeks burning and suddenly the harsh wind returned. 

He instinctively closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. “The shield, Potter!”

“Sorry!” 

Potter turned his back in front of him, covering him from the wind, and then cast the shield again, stopping the wind.

Potter grabbed his hand and guided them through the sandstorm. When the sandstorm stopped, he broke the shield and didn’t say a word about what had happened before. Neither did Draco. They just walked at each other’s side without saying a word.

After walking and turning — Draco just following Potter — they heard a lion roar and another pair of screams. They turned to look at each other, fear clearly visible on both of their faces.

They walked faster, turning wherever Potter’s wand signaled and soon, the path became wider. They turned to look at each other, this time with excitement and they started running when they devised the old gate to enter the creepy house at the end of the path. 

Draco pushed the gate open with a horrible sound and they ran upstairs to the porch of the house. The steps creaked as they walked through them.

“We did it!” Potter exclaimed and then turned to suddenly hug him, slightly lifting him from the floor. Draco was shocked and his whole body was tense so he didn’t return the hug. Potter noticed this and slowly split apart from him. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I just got excited-”

Draco quickly wrapped his arms around Potter’s neck, enclosing him in a hug, and began to laugh. Potter hugged him back and laughed with him.

“So sweet,” a girly voice came from behind them making them instantly split apart. “Too bad that competitions are not won by being a cute couple.”

Pansy and Granger, whose clothes looked dirty and their hairs looked messy, especially Granger’s, looking bushier than normally, ran inside the old and scary house giggling.

Potter turned to look at him and he did the same. They both ran inside the house following the girls but abruptly stopped at the big door when they heard Granger’s high-pitched scream. They turned to look at each other in shock and began to walk slowly inside.

“We have to go upstairs. The treasure is at the top of the house,” Potter said.

The salon was so big it had two stairs at each side that led to the same part. They took the right stair and began to walk at each other’s side. The stairs creaked and Draco grabbed Potter’s arm by instinct.

When they got to the upper floor they turned to look at other stairs that were in the middle of the two stairs below, that continue to lead them higher. They found a door at the end of the stairs, and at the side, dark and creepy halls Draco obviously didn’t want to go to. They turned and found more stairs at each side but Draco froze when he listened to the door behind him knocking.

“Who’s there? Please help me!” Pansy’s voice came from behind the door.

“Pansy?” Draco approached the door, Potter placed a hand on his arm to stop him from getting closer.

“Draco? Draco! Please get me out of here! I’m stuck! The door won’t open!”

“I don’t think that’s Pansy, Draco… Hermione wouldn’t have let her here…” Harry hesitated.

Draco bit his lip trying to make a decision. 

“Draco! Get me out of here! It’s dark! And I’m scared!” Pansy kept shouting while hitting the door.

“Remember McGonagall said there might be distractions.”

The uncertainty made Draco begin to feel stressed. It could be a trap or it could be the real Pansy…

“If you don’t get me out of here I’ll tell Potter your little secret!” she threatened.

“It’s her. It’s definitely her,” Draco concluded and abruptly grabbed the door handle and pushed the door harshly to the front since it was stuck. He fell to the floor and the door closed abruptly behind him.

“Malfoy!” Potter shouted behind the door.

“I’m fine!” He shouted and grabbed his wand, which had fallen in front of him. He got up and cast Lumos. “Pansy?” he whispered.

“You haven’t told him?” Pansy asked, taking a step forward.

“What?” he asked, confused. “Pansy, this is not the place, let’s get out of here.” he turned back to try to open the door. “Potter, the door’s locked, try opening- Hey!” Pansy grabbed his shoulder and turned him around abruptly.

“Malfoy?” Potter shouted at his back behind the door.

“You know he could never love you,” Pansy said looking at him deep into his eyes.

“Wha-”

“How could he love a racist bitch like you?” Pansy’s grip on his shoulder got painfully tighter.

“Potter! Get me out of here!” Draco shouted. He listened to the door slamming at his back.

“I’m trying!”

“He hates you, Draco. He hates being with you right now-” she whispered.

“Shut up! You’re not Pansy! Pansy would never say that!” he shouted covering his ears.

“-how could he love a scum of Death Eater like you?” Pansy’s voice became deeper and almost distorted.

“Draco?!” Potter kept shouting at his back, trying to push the door open.

Draco turned to the door trying to pull it open. “Get me out of here, Harry!” He began to hyperventilate again and he was sure that at any moment he might faint.

“Draco, just cast Riddikulus! She’s probably a boggart!”

He turned to face boggart-Panasy and pointed his wand at her. “Ri- Riddikulus,” he tried to say but nothing more than a couple of sparks came out of his wand.

“ _You_ are ridiculous, Draco. Thinking that somebody could possibly ever love you,” she said cynically. 

“ _Don’t_ listen to her, Draco! Narcissa and Lucius love you! The _real_ Pansy loves you!” Harry kept shouting at his back while hitting the door.

“Riddikulus!” Draco shouted again, pointing his wand at boggart-Pansy. A dim ray of light came out from his wand but it was not strong enough. Boggart-Pansy kept laughing in front of him.

Suddenly, Pansy’s slim body turned into a bigger one and his high-pitched laugh became a rougher one. 

“You disgust me, Malfoy. You’re a horrible person. I could _never_ love you,” Harry said in front of him almost as if he were spitting poison and Draco began to hyperventilate even harder.

“THAT’S _NOT_ ME DRACO! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! I’M THE REAL HARRY! HARRY POTTER! _I_ LOVE YOU!” 

“HE’S LYING! HE’S A LIAR! I WILL NEVER-”

“RIDDIKULUS!” The boggart in front of him vanished in a smoke cloud like the one from before. He let himself fall against the wall at the side of the door and huffed, as he slid down to the floor. He grabbed his legs and pressed them against his chest and began to cry silently.

He felt such a horrible pain in his chest and he could barely breathe correctly.

“Draco? Are you fine?” Potter asked preoccupied.

“Leave me alone! Continue with-without me!” he shouted, stuttering.

“What? Leave you- no-” Draco heard the door creaking and it abruptly opened with a horrible sound that echoed in the whole house. “Draco…” Potter said, concerned. He kneeled down at his side and Draco turned his head and buried it between his knees. “Hey, it’s fine. You’re fine now. You know that wasn’t me. I would never-”

“That wasn’t you either. The one who told me he loved me. It was just your hero complement,” Draco murmured annoyed.

“Draco-”

“No need to let me down slowly Potter. Just leave me alone and go to look for the treasure.”

“Would you shut up for once in your life? I don’t give a fuck about the treasure, Pansy and Hermione probably have it already anyway. I might not have meant it — or I could have, I’m really confused right now-”

“I told you there’s no need to let me down slowly, Potter. I _know_ you don’t- mmph.” He could never finish his sentence because Harry’s lips pressed against his, drowning his words in his throat.

His hand gripped Draco’s cheek deepening the kiss and Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist.

It was intoxicating. He felt peaceful, as if nothing before had happened. He basically melted in the kiss, it felt so warm and cozy even though they were in the most disgusting house Draco had ever stepped on. 

Harry split apart and placed his forehead against Draco’s.

“I might not love you right now, Draco Malfoy, but I want to. I want to take you on dates and slowly fall in love with you. I want to get to know _this_ Draco. The post-war Draco. The Draco who has been crushing on me for a long time apparently,” he teased and then smiled when Draco turned his head, splitting it apart from Harry’s and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously Potter, you’re so oblivious about everything but you _had_ to notice that.”

“It’s hard not to when a boggart is shouting about your little ‘secret’,” he teased again.

“Oh, shove off.” 

Harry smiled at him and stood up, offering him a hand, which Draco took and stood up. 

They continued walking upstairs until they reached a room full of doors. Each door had two names. 

“Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson” at the center, and at their side: “Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy” Something about the sign and their two names together made Draco’s heart pump faster in his chest. “Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas”, “Neville Longbottom & Theodore Nott” and “Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil” at the ends.

They walked towards their door and opened it with ease. The room was small and the only thing in there was a table with a pumpkin that Draco supposed bit was the portkey and two small boxes at each side of it. 

They approached the table and saw behind the small boxes their names in a folded paper. Draco opened the paper with his name.

_Congratulations on winning in 2nd place Hogwarts Halloween Treasure Hunt. All treasures have been personalized to each of the winners._

Draco remembered when McGonagall summoned him to his office to ask him what Pansy liked the most. He was really anxious to know what Pansy or Blaise had told McGonagall he liked the most.

He grabbed the little box and opened it. He was disappointed when he found another letter inside of it.

He opened the letter and clearly identified Pansy’s handwriting, confusing him even more. 

_I know you’re disappointed because you probably wanted something physical but I gave you something better than that. Turn to look at the person next to you…_

_From: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley._

_Ps: Blaise and Weasley are fine. We were all just tired of you two being so oblivious about each other._

He turned to look at Harry and found him already looking at him with a smile.

“You knew about this?” Draco asked with the letter in his hand.

“Didn’t even have a clue,” Harry confessed and closed the space between them in a sweet and tender kiss.

Harry imprisoned him against the table and he placed his hand at the back, on top of the table. He apparently had touched the pumpkin because suddenly they were spinning around and Harry’s weight fell on top of him. 

He turned to look around and found himself surrounded by a crowd just like the one from the Triwizard Tournament had been.

His cheeks quickly heated up and Harry stood up so fast Draco didn’t even realize he was handing him his hand.

“You’re welcome, idiots!” Pansy shouted as Draco stood up. She had her arm around Blaise’s shoulders, who carried a grin on his face. “Now kiss. I want to see the results of my hard work.”

“No! Save it for later. I don’t want to see it,” Weasley said. “I can’t believe I missed Halloween Treasure Hunting just for this,” he complained.

“You should be proud of yourself. We saved two lives from miserably dying alone,” Blaise said sarcastically.

“Wait, does that mean you planned the boggarts?” Harry asked, taking a step forward.

“No… why? What happened with the boggarts?” Granger asked.

“Uh… nevermind.” Harry placed his arm around Draco’s shoulders bringing him closer. The crowd long forgotten by the group of former Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Draco wasn’t sure how he had expected this night to end, but if somebody would have told him a week ago he was going to end up kissing no other more than Harry Potter and that he would find out his worst fear was losing Harry, he would have laughed in their face and then proceed to go and tell Pansy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, how do English people live without differencing “Te quiero” and “Te amo”? Anywaaay…  
> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420), [Draco's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837251), [McGonagall's Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166153)


End file.
